


🥔For the love of chip🥔

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Funny, M/M, Magnus and Alec get trapped by the Chips God, Magnus loves chips, Silly, Writter by Peter (my brother)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: What happens when Magnus steals a bag of chips from Ragnor?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	🥔For the love of chip🥔

**Author's Note:**

> Another story brought to you by my little brother xD All I did again was write it all down :P I hope you will like it xD Leave something nice down in the comments bellow, will make sure to read it all to him <3

**** ****Magnus and Alec were sitting in front of the TV; the plan was to watch some movies, Magnus was still in the process of introducing Alexander to movies and broadening his cinematic palette. Alec had a lot of fun so far and he couldn’t wait to see what kind of a movie Magnus picked out for the two of them that evening; he was very excited. Magnus had always good taste, so he knew that this movie was also going to be amazing as ever; there was nothing that he was going to dislike that came from Magnus. It was just how he was and he was smiling all the way, Magnus plopping down onto the couch next to them.

“Are you ready for our movie evening?” asked Magnus happily and rubbed his palms together. Alec gave him a little nod and he chuckled, scooting over to his boyfriend and he was getting giddy. Alec never really understood the art of Mundane movies, but it was adorable how much Magnus was into it, so if that was something that Magnus liked, then he liked it as well.

“Oh, you’ll see and you will love this one. There’s lots of action, not much drama,” suggested Magnus and Alec’s eyes lit up. _No drama, that was just up to his liking._ And he liked action movies as well. He liked romance ones as well, but they usually contained way too much drama that he couldn’t bear to sit through and he was happy that Magnus picked out something different this time for the two of them.

“Great, I can’t wait,” said Alec happily. 

Magnus snapped his fingers, his magic turning on the TV and he smiled and waggled his eyebrows. “And of course for the most important step of the way - snacks,” said Magnus happily and Alec happily smiled. Oh snacks were the favourite bit of these movie evenings. His stomach made a rumbling sound when Magnus snapped his fingers again and there were a bunch of snacks suddenly in front of them. Popcorn, candy and of course - bags upon bags of chips. 

Magnus liked Alexander to pick out which one he liked best, so he just summoned everything that he could think of. He couldn’t not spoil his boyfriend! “There’s so many,” said Alec happily and Magnus winked.

“Pick out anything you like, darling,” said Magnus and Alec just nodded and after a few minutes he finally settled for the bag of chips. It’s been a while since he allowed himself to have any junk food and at the moment he was craving chips. _The ones with red pepper, oh it was the best._ Magnus hummed in delight when he saw his boyfriend’s choice; it was his favourite as well and rubbed his palms together. “Excellent choice,” purred Magnus and Alec just winked.

“Yay!” cheered Alec happily and with the snack picked out, they decided that it was finally the time for the movie to begin, Magnus happily humming as Alec opened up the bag of chips and he chewed on his lip. _Oh, he really did love chips a lot._ He didn’t really get to enjoy them a lot lately, but still - it was a guilty pleasure and before Alec managed to get some, Magnus’ hand was already in the bag of chips, happily stuffing his face with it and Alec was laughing silently. _Oh, his boyfriend was really hungry, wasn’t he?_

“Hungry?” asked Alec and Magnus’ cheeks reddened.

“I just like chips, okay? Let’s watch the movie,” said Magnus and Alec just nodded.

🥔🥔🥔🥔🥔🥔

It was half an hour into the movie and Alec was enjoying himself a lot as was Magnus. He was happily munching on his beloved chips as he watched one of his favourite movies and Alec was very immersed into the movie as well; it was very cool. Kind of old, but he liked old movies and he was just really happy to be just there with Magnus, enjoying some lovely food and watching the movie. He didn’t really care for anything else. It wasn’t until both of them reached inside of the bag of chips at the same time that something very strange happened. 

The bag of chips suddenly started moving and shaking. Alec didn’t know what to think of it - there was something magical definitely behind that, but it was just… he didn’t know! And when he looked over at Magnus, he could also see that he was just as confused as him! He didn’t know what was happening, but Magnus had kind of an idea. The place where he _borrowed_ the chips from was-

“Magnus, what the hell is happening?” asked Alec as there was suddenly wind coming out of the bag, which was growing. _Or were they shrinking?!_ Alec couldn’t tell and Magnus yelped, trying to hold onto Alec as they were being… _sucked towards the freaking bag of chips?!_ What in the actual hell was going on?!

“I have no idea,” said Magnus, trying his best to figure the mystery out.

“Can’t you do something with your magic?” whined Alec and Magnus nodded.

Well, he tried. He was trying to get the bag to stop doing whatever it was doing, but he couldn’t stop it and the wind was getting stronger. They were being pulled towards the bag and Magnus screamed. “Alexander, take my hand and don’t let go,” he screamed on top of his lungs and Alec was just gripping onto his hand but before they could really save themselves, they were already floating… falling… towards the bag of chips, which was waiting and before Alec knew what happened next, darkness suddenly swallowed both of them.

🥔🥔🥔🥔🥔🥔

“What is this place?!” asked Alec as he was picking himself off of the ground and Magnus was already up on his feet and was looking around. _He had no idea where they were either?!_ But the place was very, very strange. The floor itself was orange and when he stood up he noticed that there was orange dust all over his clothes, wrinkling his nose. He didn’t like whatever that was on his precious clothes and Alec arched his brow. “You’re orange,” said Alec suddenly and Magnus snorted.

“As are you,” said Magnus and hummed, leaning towards the ground and he looked over at the suspicious looking grass. “This almost seems like-”

“No, Magnus, what are you doing?! Don’t eat-”

“As I expected, this is cheese,” said Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped because he didn’t know what to think of that. Hold on a bit - they were being sucked into a bag of chips and now they were… inside of it? Inside of it there was a chip land?! Alec didn’t know what to make of that, but it wouldn’t be even the strangest thing that happened to him. He was kind of used to it by now and he just slowly stood up as well.

“I mean if we’re inside of the bag then it makes sense?”

“None of this makes sense, Alexander,” whined Magnus and shook his head. “Look at the tree over there - it’s a chip as well,” he said and he bit his lip. “Well I can tell you one thing - I wouldn’t mind staying here if this really is a land of chips, you know?” asked Magnus and Alec started laughing. Oh, really?! “I love chips,” said Magnus happily and nodded. “Smells nice in here. Wonder if it rains ketchup or-’’

“So you love chips more than me?” asked Alec, teasing.

“Oh, of course not, darling,” said Magnus and Alec grinned. “You’re my first priority, chips are my second and Chairman Meow is my third,” said Magnus and Alec just started laughing. Okay that was all cute and all but they really needed to figure out how the hell were they supposed to get out from there and the Shadowhunter just puffed his cheeks and looked around.

“Okay, I know you love it here, but maybe we should find a way out?”

“Oh, do we have to?” asked Magnus with an adorable pout and Alec rolled his eyes. “Well, I suppose, yeah,” said Magnus and he looked around. “Look, there’s a path!” said Magnus and Alec nodded because he could see it too.

“Let’s go down it and see where it takes us?” asked Alec.

“Yeah,” said Magnus and took his hand.

🥔🥔🥔🥔🥔🥔

Magnus and Alec walked down path which took them to a kingdom - the Chips Kingdom and they found many residents living there, who took them over to the Chips God - apparently only he was the one who was able to help them and Magnus and Alec were both very nervous to meet him. Alec was also… getting more and more confused. Yes, he was used to many weird things around him, but this was getting weirder.

_A Chips God!_

Alec was still trying to wrap his head around all of this while they were waiting for them to be approached by the God himself. While Alec was just trying to accept all of this, Magnus was trying to figure out who could be behind this. There was- Before he could think of something, there was a voice suddenly in the room and he froze up. There was a giant shadow over them all of the sudden and Magnus’ jaw hit the floor when he suddenly saw a giant potato chip standing in front of them. 

Yes, standing. He was also wearing a crown and a cape. It was kind of… funny. Magnus wondered what kind of a flavour it was! 

“Who are you two? You are trespassing the saint land of Chips Kingdom?!” asked a voice. Loud and deep. Alec was scared and he gripped onto Magnus’ hand, who was just looking up at the chip and he hummed.

“Um, Magnus and Alec, we’re-”

“Mister Chips God, sir,” said Alec. “We were just trying to eat and-and suddenly the bag sucked us in. We aren’t trespassing. Can you please let us go back home? We just want to go back to the movie, we don’t mean any harm,” whined Alec and Magnus quickly nodded in agreement. Was it going to work so easy?

“That was a trap!” said the God.

“By who?!”

“You weren’t meant to get your hands on that bag, obviously, you broke the rule and now you’re here,” said God and Alec looked over to Magnus. _Crap, he should have asked Ragnor for that bag, not just taken it. Well-_

“Let Alexander go back, he has nothing to do with that. I took the bag, just punish me and-”

“You love each other?” asked the Chips God and Magnus nodded quickly.

“If you prove your love to me then you’re free to go,” said the God and before Magnus could say something, Alec quickly pulled Magnus in for a kiss, showing how much they loved each other and the God was thinking. He saw that Magnus was willing to sacrifice his freedom to save the other. _And that kiss!_

The God would have to do a lot of thinking, but things were looking into Magnus’ and Alec’s favour!

🥔🥔🥔🥔🥔🥔

“Freaking finally!” whined Alec. “How long were we gone?” he asked and Magnus looked over at the clock. It was no longer evening, it was day and then he looked over at the date and he shook his head. 

“Half a day, tops,” said Magnus and Alec nodded. God decided to let them go after he saw that their love was pure and strong. “By the way, I’m starving, they didn’t even offer us anything to eat,” he said with a pout on his lips and Alec started laughing. Suddenly he was in the mood for some… chips. How ironic!

“How about we go to the market and buy some chips?” asked Alec and Magnus started laughing.

“Yes!” piped up Magnus and before they got going, in came flying a fire message from Ragnor.

> _I hope you’ve learned your lesson the next time you are planning to steal my snacks. Love, Ragnor._

“Oh that little-”

“Magnus, let’s go!” said Alec and Magnus just tucked the message into his pocket, put on a coat and hurried after his boyfriend. 

And there they bought lots more of bags of chips, just to be sure they weren’t going to run out of them any time soon!


End file.
